


Spacetries and Pizza

by c0cunt



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baker!Jean, F/M, Fundraisers, space nerd!Jean, very brief very past springles mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 01:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5766055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0cunt/pseuds/c0cunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco Bodt, the most universally known student at Trost University, was in an accident that nearly cost his life.  So the entire student body has banded together for a fundraiser, to help pay off his medical bills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spacetries and Pizza

   It was like a dream come true for Sasha.  Fliers for a fundraiser slowly appeared all around campus, all by different clubs.  Even the sports teams were plastering posters around campus, all with the goal of raising money to pay for Marco Bodt’s medical expenses, after the accident that had nearly cost the student council vice president’s life.  To make things clear, Sasha was definitely NOT happy about that; Marco was one of Sasha’s best friends, but she was nearly vibrating out of her skin with excitement for the fundraiser.  The fundraiser was basically a bake sale, with a cover charge of $25, but once you’d purchased a wristband, you could take any of the desserts offered, as much of it as you wanted, though there would be individual collection cans at each of the booths.  Sasha’s cooking classes had all been reorganized for the week leading up to it, as even the professors lent out the space to clubs and teams that were working on items for the fundraiser.  Which was how, five minutes before the fundraiser began, Sasha found herself anxiously bouncing on her heels, Connie grumbling as he counted out the money to cover their entry fees.

 

   “That’s the last time I make a bet against you when there’s so many potatoes involved…”  Connie muttered, glaring at Sasha as if it were HER fault that Connie doubted her skills.  She grinned toothily at him and stuck her tongue out.  Why Connie had bet that he could eat more family sized potato chip bags than her in a half hour, was beyond her, but hey, free desserts.  The line they were on inched forward, and Sasha couldn’t help a squeal of excitement.  Connie rolled his eyes as he checked his phone; he had wanted to introduce his friend Jean to Sasha at the fundraiser, but he hadn’t been getting any messages back.  Well, they could always meet up inside, Connie thought, trying to keep Sasha from vibrating out of her skin when a few more people at the table in front started handing out wristbands.  Connie felt a bit of relief as he recognized Reiner and Historia as two of the people who were selling the wristbands, as he herded Sasha in their direction.  Reiner noticed the two of them first.

 

   “And there’s the dynamic duo,” He greeted them, as Historia took their entry fee and handed the pair wristbands.  “Don’t eat everything, some of us wanna get some as well,” Reiner added with a wink, before helping the next people in line.  Connie could almost feel his eyes rolling into his head as Historia called a sweet “Enjoy your date!” to them.  Sasha stuck her tongue out at Historia’s back, only noticed by Bertholdt, who was moving boxes of wristbands that were yet to be purchased.  He smiled in a sympathetic way, probably knowing exactly why Sasha was risking the wrath of Ymir, who was helping keep the line organized.  So maybe Connie and Sasha HAD gone on one date like, two years ago, but it never worked for them.  Their friends always commented on it constantly, wondering why they weren’t dating when they worked so well as friends.  It still made Sasha frustrated though; they couldn’t work as a couple, but why did they have to explain to everyone that they were perfectly fine being friends?

 

   As if sensing her train of thought, Connie elbowed her in the side and said “Hey, don’t worry about them.  Let’s see what sorta things they have here!”  Laughing, Sasha darted ahead, just as Connie finally got a text back from Jean (who had apparently fallen asleep after setting up the astronomy club’s table at the fundraiser).  Connie couldn’t help but grin as he hurried after Sasha, who was bouncing from table to table, a plate of sweets already piled high.  There were tiny little cards in front of each tray of dessert, proclaiming what it was, as well as a list of potential allergens in it; Connie couldn’t help but breathe a sigh of relief over those little cards.  While he wasn’t highly allergic to peanut butter, having to go to the hospital would probably take the ‘fun’ right out of ‘fundraiser’.

 

   “Hey Sash, remember that friend of mine I was saying would fit right in with our group?  From that shitty astronomy class last semester?”  Connie asked as he caught up, snagging himself a plate and dropping a few dollars into the donation jar on the edge of the lacrosse team’s table.  Sasha nodded into the doughnut she had, mildly annoyed that it was obviously not homemade just by the taste it left in her mouth.  She passed it onto Connie’s plate, adding “Yeah, you hated that class, but said that he made the class at least easier to understand.  What about him?”  Connie quickly took a bite out of the doughnut, and scrunched his nose up at it; jelly filled was definitely not one of his favorites.

 

   “He said he’s sitting at the astronomy club’s booth, and wouldn’t mind some company,” He stated, trashing the doughnut before quickly snapping up a small slice of chocolate cake that was being offered by the football team.  “Wanna go meet him?”  Connie asked, but before he had finished his question, Sasha was already on the move.  Sighing, and swiping up a disposable fork offered to him with a quick “thank you”, Connie followed, always seeming to be one or two tables behind his best friend.  At least this way, Connie would get to pick out the desserts he wanted to try, instead of whatever Sasha wanted him to hold for her.  

 

   It was as he was munching on a very lovely ammonia cookie, that he ended up walking straight into Sasha, who had stopped walking, and was now staring at one of the booths with her jaw on the floor.  “Bro what the heck’s your deal?”  He mumbled around a mouthful of cookie, lightly shoving into her as he followed her line of sight to the astronomy club’s table.  For good reason too:  While each of the tables they passed had had a few small trays of goodies, the astronomy club had a pair of metal towers (probably about half as tall as Connie when they were on the floor) for displaying the numerous cookies and cakes they had to offer, their donation jar overflowing even though the displays looked virtually untouched.  As of right now, the lone person at the astronomy club’s table had his head down, his dishwater blond hair making a small halo against the darker brown of his undercut.  Connie could recognize that haircut anywhere, and after grabbing Sasha’s hand to make sure she followed, he made a beeline for the table, ignoring the small “will be back in ten minutes!” sign that was placed next to his friend’s head.

 

   “Woah,” Sasha whispered, eyes growing wider as she looked at what the astronomy club had to offer.  “These are all edible?”  She asked, leaning closer to check out the small macarons that were painted with designs that made her think of the photos that she had seen Connie grumping over when he was in astronomy class, from NASA’s website.  None of them were exactly the same, even the ones in the same rows were different, and Sasha couldn’t help but admire them instead of eating them.  The sleeping man at the astronomy table stirred slightly at her question and mumbled something that sounded vaguely like “edible paint, perfectly safe”.  Sasha couldn’t help her curiosity, carefully picking up a cookie labelled “Callisto - blueberry macaron” and reading the tiny sign next to it, which included a small photo of what vaguely looked like the moon, but with shiny metallic spots on it.  The cookie itself was almost a perfect match to the photo, silvery spots dotted sporadically and in varying sizes over the top.  The rest of the macaron’s color varied, from a deep navy to a slightly strange gray-blue color, and Sasha couldn’t help but try and think of names for all the different colors on this cookie.

 

   “Hey, Jean, wake your ass up man!”  Connie laughed, immediately slipping behind the table to slap his friend’s back in a friendly manner.  Jean let out a groan as he buried his head deeper into the crook of his elbow, groping around on the table for the sign in front of him.  Once he’d gotten a hold of the sign, he shoved it back in the direction that Connie’s slap had come from and grumbled “don’t you know how to read?”  Connie just laughed again, taking the sign out of Jean’s hand (it waved limply for a second before flopping back onto the table bonelessly) and putting it back.

 

   “Nope, can’t read, never learned how,” Connie snarked, still shoving at Jean to encourage him to move.  Jean lifted his head slightly, his thin black glasses frames slightly askew and eyes squinting as he grumbled “so that explains your piss poor grade in astronomy.”  Connie’s laughter at his own expense was contagious, and soon Jean had a slight smile tugging at the edges of his lips, small hiccups of laughter rolling out of his chest as well.  Jean’s eyes slid away from his friend, freezing on the brunette woman who was admiring his macarons.  She appeared to be debating on if she should eat it or not, looking between the cookie in her hand and the photo, eyes wide with admiration and wonder.  Connie was saying something, Jean was pretty sure, but all he could focus on was the woman before him, slowly lifting the macaron to her lips and biting down with an inaudible  _ crack _ that Jean only knew sounded because that’s how the best macarons made when bitten into.  Of course, he and his Maman made only the best macarons.  The wondering look on the woman’s face melted into pure joy, and Jean couldn’t help but feel proud that his and Maman’s baking had made that look possible.  “Connie, who is she?”  Jean asked bluntly, leaning back towards his friend so that she wouldn’t hear his quiet question.  Connie raised an eyebrow as if to say ‘have you not been listening to me at all’ (no, Jean’s sleepy expression obviously stated, he hadn’t been listening at all).  Sighing slightly, Connie raised his voice as he looked up at the woman.

 

   “Sasha, stop drooling over the cookies and meet my friend Jean.”  Connie called, waving her over.  Jean shook the sleepiness out of his head, mind suddenly sharp as he mentally ran over conversations with Connie about Sasha, trying to remember anything he could about her.  It wasn’t much:  Sasha was a major foodie, who participated in eating contests for fun and potential prize money, with the fastest metabolism of anyone he’d ever met; double majoring in nutrition and sports medicine; literally Connie’s best friend since elementary school; and that the pair of them had been dubbed the dynamic duo in literally every group of friends they’d shared.  A mildly intimidating list of things, and Jean startled slightly when he remembered that Connie had mentioned he had dated Sasha briefly.  How could anyone not want to date her, Jean wondered, not letting his eyes linger for too long on anywhere but her face, and forcing himself to genuinely smile (like Marco always reminded him to do when meeting new people; Marco would probably be proud that he hadn’t fucked everything up yet).

 

   Sasha had also jumped slightly, the almost reverent look on her face quickly changing to surprise at Connie’s call.  With an easy grin, she popped the rest of the macaron into her mouth as she joined the two boys, waving slightly at the sleepy looking blond sitting at the table.  “Hey, heard a lot about you,” Sasha mumbled around the mouthful of cookie, swallowing quickly and offering her hand.  Jean’s face went from sleepy and mildly awed to suddenly wide awake and surprised, throwing a suspicious look in Connie’s direction.

   “All good things, bro, don’t give me that look.”  Connie scolded lightly, flicking Jean’s ear as he reached out to shake her hand.  Jean flinched slightly, grumbling at Connie as he firmly shook Sasha’s hand, not really minding that there were still crumbs on her hand and lightly dusting around her full, pouty lips.  “Nice to meet you too,” Jean mumbled, mentally shaking himself to stop fucking staring, sitting up just a bit straighter.  Sasha’s smile widened as she picked up a macaron from a different tray (labelled “Dione - vanilla macaron”, which was varying shades of gray).

 

   “Did you make these?  They taste soooooooooo good!”  Sasha gushed, popping this other one into her mouth and letting out a satisfied noise.  Jean nodded, puffing up with pride.  “Yeah, my Maman and I spent most of the past two days working on them.  Though I did all the painting.”  He couldn’t help but add the last bit, smiling as Sasha grabbed another macaron and bit into it with unrestrained delight.  

   “That must’ve taken forever!”  Sasha cried, looking at the numerous macarons still on display, eyeing the ones labelled “Europa - honey macaron” like a hunter would a potential target.  They all were varying shades of a honey yellow, with darker orange marks crisscrossing sporadically, and Sasha couldn’t wait to taste one of them.

 

   Jean smiled proudly, though he quickly waved Sasha over to the other side of the display, away from the intricately painted macarons.  “Have you ever had flaugnarde?”  Jean asked, pulling the large pastry from its spot in the display, taking out two slices from where he had pre-cut the dessert earlier.  Sasha shook her head, eyes wide as she took the plate with her slice on it, as Jean passed the other slice to Connie.  “It’s a bit different from clafoutis, if you’ve had that.  My Maman always makes flaugnarde with apples, and I’ve been experimenting with adding cinnamon into it with my latest creations.” He continued excitedly, Sasha’s grin almost matching his own, even though she never had clafoutis before.  Connie couldn’t help grinning as well, silently slipping away as the pair of them talked, conversation hopping to whatever came to mind and (surprisingly enough, at least to Jean) none of it felt forced.  Hopefully those two will be a good match, Connie thought optimistically, shoveling some of the flaugnarde into his mouth as he walked away, slipping a few more dollars into the overflowing donation jar.

 

   Jean felt like if he let himself think too hard, he would vibrate out of his skin in an instant.  Here he was, talking coherently to a pretty woman he liked, who was definitely focused on their conversation, even as her eyes and hands drifted to grab cookies or pointing at the cakes he had on display to pull down and serve to her.  It felt like the blink of an eye, but apparently hours had passed, and almost all the other tables had been packed away when Armin came by and announced that Jean had a little less than twenty minutes to pack everything up.  “Oh, I can help you with that!”  Sasha immediately offered, as Jean struggled to put away what he had left into the travelling pans.  Jean stuttered out his thanks, carefully folding down the display tower that had held the macarons.  Sasha wasn’t sure how to fold down the other display tower, so she carefully removed the desserts that were still up there and placed them on the table.  Soon, all of the desserts and display towers were packed away, the table and chair the only things left to be folded away.

 

   “So, where do we take all this?”  Sasha asked, gesturing to all the desserts that Jean had double and triple checked as they packed away.  Jean looked up from his phone, sighing slightly as he threaded a hand through his hair.  “My Maman has the car today, said I’d be a road hazard after all the shit I did last night…”  He mumbled, his hand going to awkwardly scratch at the back of his neck.  “You don’t have to wait around with me though,” He added quickly, another small, genuine smile cracking his resting bitch face surprisingly sweetly before he flipped the borrowed table on its side and folded it, before he handed it off to Bertholdt to take.  Sasha hovered uncertainly, not sure if she should just leave him and his food alone.  Jean’s smile wavered for a second as he suddenly dipped down and started pulling desserts from their containers, until there was one container filled with an assortment of desserts that Sasha had highly praised in one.  Awkwardly, he held it out to her with a mumble of “thanks for sticking around to help”.

 

   Sasha stared at the container, eyes wide with surprise even as she reached out to take it from him.  Jean settled back onto his folding chair, the plastic containers of desserts piled around him as if he were some sort of Tupperware king, sliding his glasses back up his nose as he checked the time on his phone.  Sasha opened her mouth, wanting to say thanks for the desserts, or that helping was no problem, but what came out was “Wanna go get some pizza later?”

   Both of them blinked at each other, Jean’s eyes rapidly in surprise, Sasha’s slower as her brain told her that yup, she’d just asked that.  “Uh...Sure?”  Jean asked, his head tilting to one side in slight confusion, but it was enough for Sasha, who grinned and snatched his phone out his lax hands and (quickly, surprisingly) single-handedly tapped herself into a new contact on his phone.  “Text me later when you’re done, I know this awesome place that’s cheap but really good,” She said brightly, as she handed his phone back to him.  Jean just blinked again before he nodded, an “uh-huh” bubbling out of his mouth.  Sasha couldn’t help a laugh, as she waved and walked away, already picking at the desserts Jean had given her.  “Seeya tonight!”  She called, popping another Callisto macaron into her mouth with a delighted hum.  

  
  


* * *

  
  


   “So, was it a date?”  Connie asked tiredly, having listened to Jean babble about everything that had happened after he had left.  The pair of them were sitting with Marco in his recovery room, who had been listening attentively to Jean’s story until about halfway through when his pain medication had decided to kick in.  Jean half-shrugged, still unsure if it had been, even if it had felt like it looking back the morning after.  Maybe he had imagined the looks that Sasha gave him over their extra large pizza with everything on it, or maybe the smell of baking cheese had gotten him high as he ate something that wasn’t entirely sugar for the first time in two days.  Connie narrowed his eyes at Jean, absolutely done with the pair of them, as he whipped out his phone and dialed Sasha.  Jean frantically tried to swipe the phone out of Connie’s hand, not exactly sure what his friend had in mind, but not able to reach Connie on the far side of the room, as he put the phone on speaker.

 

   “Connie, oh my god, I had the sweetest date ever last night!  Thank you sososooooooo much for introducing me to Jean, he’s quite the cutie.”  Sasha’s voice crackled and sounded strange on the phone, but it was definitely her voice.  Connie rolled his eyes at Jean, who appeared to be imitating a fish out of water as he told Sash it was no problem.  However, Connie wanted to smash his head into the wall when she went into details of their (apparent) date, having just heard the same details minutes before.  Jean, on the other hand, was hanging off of her every word, all he could do to stop himself from squealing was bury his face in his hands, knocking his glasses off onto Marco’s bed.

 

   “Connie, you know Jean better than I do, duh...Do you think he’d wanna go out again?”  Sasha asked uncertainly.  Jean nodded frantically but remained silent, willing Connie to pass it on without embarrassing him.  Connie couldn’t help but grin as he said “Sash, he’s probably going out of his mind with how much he wants to go out with you again.  But he’s a bit shy, y’know, maybe wait a few days before asking him out?  And make it really clear that it’s a date, he can be pretty stupid about knowing the difference between hanging out and dating.”  Jean couldn’t even get mad at Connie’s words, nodding again as if Sasha could see him.  Sasha’s laugh sounded just as sweet over the phone as it did in person, as she thanked Connie for his advice and hung up.  

 

   “There, problem solved Romeo,” Connie snarked, smiling smugly at Jean as he put his phone down.  Jean just bowed his head and mumbled “What would I do without you Conman?”

   “Probably be dateless,” Marco chirped groggily as he woke up slowly, Connie cackling at his sudden input on the conversation.  Jean groaned and smacked at Marco’s non-IV encrusted arm, grumbling about how all of his friends were loser assholes to him.  He couldn’t stop smiling though, especially when Sasha texted him about how much fun she had had last night.


End file.
